


The Dragon And His Kitten

by Eirenei



Series: Scrapbook Jewels [2]
Category: Eyeshield 21, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-03
Updated: 2012-10-03
Packaged: 2017-11-15 13:21:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/527765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eirenei/pseuds/Eirenei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kongo Agon is an untamed little animal in a human's guise. Harry Potter is a cynical hero of a Wizarding World. Throw them together… and watch the sparks fly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Dragon And His Kitten

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of Eyeshield 21 and Harry Potter used in this story – they belong to their respective owners. I only own the story, written as it is.
> 
> Warnings: It's a boy/boy love, meaning Agon/Harry. If you don't like the pairing, then shoo, go find something else to read, If you are one little curious kitten, then proceed at your own risk. Oh, and characters may be somewhat OOC, because story dictated them to be so. Oh, and Ginny bashing, don't forget Ginny bashing…. /evil leer/. Oh, and there's crude language... courtesy of Agon /sweatdrops/.
> 
> Shout out: This little baby was written last year, but I had retyped it into electronic format only this year…. because I was bored and because I experimented. As for other stories, I will try to update them, but the updates will be sporadic and irregular. If anyone is curious, why the story is still under Bleach category, it is so, so it's easier found for those who doesn't have accounts.

 

* * *

Kongo Agon. A famous name – or infamous, however the man looked at it. Animal grace. Godlike reflexes. Wild dangerous charm, that swept the ladies off their feet left and right. And the body – oh, the body! Men envied him, and yet worshipped him. Tall, without of an ounce of fat, with slender muscles that packed quite a punch. Soft, blemish-free golden skin which was offset with the man's signature mane of deep purple dreadlocks hanging a little past the wide shoulders, topped off with steel gray eyes on the graceful, and yet wild-looking face. The man was a baby of beau-monde, the camera absolutely loved him, he was one of THE names in the American football, right behind Eyeshield 21, Kobayakawa Sena and the "dark" Eyeshield 22, Yamato Takeru. He was also known to be a God in bed.

He was an animal. Literally and figuratively. Party animal, fuck animal – you name it, he got it. He was revered and feared because of his stamina… and of course, his penchant for violence. And sex. Simply speaking, Kongo Agon was pure animal in human body…. With almost scary intelligence lurking behind the blue – tinted glasses. He was known to make a riot, beat the dumbfuckers stupid enough to challenge him, take their lady friends and fuck the said lady friends through the bed all night long.

He was a heartbreaker; he saw a good chick, he seduced her, got her into bed, and after the whole wham-bam, he threw the stupid bint out of the bed, never to call her back. Despite of that, women loved him; and the sex was fantastic.

* * *

"Oh, Harry, come on!" Hermione whined. Big brown puppy eyes looked at her friend imploringly. The said friend looked at the witch incredulously. "Hermione, are you _mad?"_ The green-eyed man exclaimed disbelievingly. "We are here to hide from Death Suckers and you want to go ogle some Kongo…. person?"

"Yes, " The bushy – haired woman promptly answered with a dreamy smile on her face. "Besides, it's not as if we wouldn't be safe anyway – who would search for any of us in such crowd?"

"Two words, Hermione," her companion fairly hissed out. " _Point. Me._ Locator charm. " Brown eyes widened. "Oh… But _still…!"_ Hermione pouted. Harry sighed. It seemed that usually practical bookworm was head over heels in lust with the star linebacker of _Alabama Phantoms_. He had seen the man and wasn't overly impressed. Sure, the man was a great athlete, Harry had to hand him that – and would definitely made a superb Seeker if he had been wizard - but he was just one more face in the world.

* * *

… So _how in the Hell_ had he managed to land in the aforementioned man's bed, naked, his bum sore to the high heavens and with a monstrous headache on top?

He. Blamed. Hermione. Yeah, that was it. Harry winced at the harsh morning light, inwardly cursing whoever invented the stupid thing, called sun. If he ever got the idiot in his hands, he swore he would skin him alive, flay him in Nitroglycerine oil, freeze his bits to kingdom come… Yes, Harry was sadistic person. He blamed that interesting tidbit of his personality on Dursleys and Tommy boy… oh, and Marauders, too. Not many people knew, but the Gryffindor Golden Boy had a sadistic streak a mile wide. And he only cultivated it further, when he had come to truce with Severus Snape. But enough of that.

Cursing and mumbling under his breath, he quickly rolled out of the spacious, warm and oh-so-inviting bed. Wincing at the searing pain that lanced mercilessly through his skull, he quickly, albeit a little clumsily, began to dress.

Swearing again, as he had to deal with double pain – his hangover, and then the one in his rear end… when he finished, he quietly sneaked out of the room to the toilet and Disapparated to his flat.

Hermione, of course, sulked. She was downright insufferable, Harry decided, and in a need of a good old fuck. Sadly, Hermione's _'one and only'_ had ignored her in favor of Harry.

The next time they met was purely incidental. Of course, this time Agon fell for Hermione's charms, although there were times he looked at Harry, as if trying to remember something. Hermione was smiling like Cheshire cat the whole time Agon supposedly 'romanced' her. Harry, on the other side, didn't give a flying shit. He had warned her about Agon's tendencies with one – night stands. So he wasn't exactly surprised when she came back to their flat, loudly sobbing her  broken little heart out.

Harry made her a hot chocolate and shooed her into bed. The bushy-haired witch then told him what happened.

Harry wanted to roll his eyes at the absurdity of it all. He was angry – no, not angry. More like… _irritated_. Hermione was still a child, despite her maturity. Despite her vast book  knowledge, she was pitifully inexperienced in the heart matters. Not that Harry was any better than her, but he had been forced to grow up quickly, what with the whole fucking wizarding world's expectations on his shoulders.

Harry sighed. He loved Hermione like little sister, but even he had his limits. Looking out, he massaged his right temple. "Maybe a walk will do me something good. " He mumbled out.

Quickly penning a message to Hermione – ' _Went out to walk. Harry_.' – he took his wand and some money for souvenirs, and sneaked out.

It was a hot summer day, and Harry enjoyed it immensely. He loved the feeling of the sun rays on his skin, and an occasional cool breeze. He enjoyed listening to carefree hustle and bustle of the town, so different from home. He marveled at the skating daredevils and laughed at the street performers' antics.

After buying some souvenirs, he found a quiet restaurant to order a dinner.

He was enjoying the sun and the feeling of his stomach being full with delicious food, when someone interrupted him.

"May I sit here?" The voice was slightly accented. Harry opened one eye. _'Oh. Hell. NO.'_ "Sure. As long as you don't get between me and the sun.'' He replied lazily. The man sat down. "What? No accusations of being a cheater or what?" The man asked nonchalantly, a daring smirk on his face. Harry blinked at the question. "What for?" He asked, baffled. The man smirked arrogantly. "I fucked your sister. " Harry snorted.

"And that concerns me, _how?_ I am not her guard dog. She's old enough to take care of herself." Gray eyes widened. The man gaped.

"Flies, man, flies." Harry drawled at him, smirking. "And for your information – she's just my friend.'' Snapping his jaw shut, the man narrowed his eyes. "I warned her, " Harry continued, stretching out comfortably. " 'S not my fault she chose to ignore my warnings. " the silence stretched between them.

"Do you know who I am?" the man asked him, smirking. Harry snorted. "Kongo Agon. Should I care?" He snarked.

Agon's eyes narrowed. This man was infuriating! He expected him to do anything but stay calm.

What? His favorite sport was pissing off and then crushing people. But this… pipsqueak didn't want to play by rules. He had expected the man would yell and threaten him, maybe even try to sock him one – but _noo_ , the prey _ignored_ him. _Him - !_

He knew who Agon was, and still ignored him. It was irritating.

He looked at the man.

He was smaller, reaching to Agon's chest at most, with black, messy hair that fell to his shoulders and some orange streaks mixing in, reminding Agon of little flames hiding among dark smoke. He was slender and graceful, like jungle cat. But what attracted Agon the most, were his eyes. Dark green, like the clearest emeralds, they shone behind the square glasses contentedly. The man seemed to be harmless, even timid, but Agon felt there was something more. Raw passion and explosive feeling and –

He blinked at the vague memory of the same green eyes clouded with pleasure, the silkiness of those orange – streaked black tresses and the pliant warmth –

Since that one night, when he had woke up in his bed alone – which was unusual, because the chicks clung to him to the wee morning hours – he was mystified as who had been his partner for the night.

The sex was fantastic…. And Agon wanted more. But what irked him the most was the fact that he had slept with a man. At first, he had freaked out. He wasn't gay, was he? But… this person… it felt as if he were made for Agon. And that pissed the man all the more. He was heterosexual, damn it!

That caused him to go on the sex-spree of epic proportions. He'd sexed up he chicks left, right, front, centre and back, and it still wasn't enough! And _no,_ he wouldn't want to touch a man that way even with a ten feet pole!

And then, he met his… nymph again. Just for the kicks of it, he had seduced his sister. Agon grimaced at the memory. The bushy-haired chick was a virgin and had watched him with moony eyes – just what he liked… or so he had thought. The sex was… satisfactory, he supposed, but it still lacked that something he had experienced with the green – eyed man. Fuck, he could fuck as much as he liked, but all encounters paled in comparison with the one with his kitten. And that drove Agon _bonkers._

He had been insufferable. He had even appeared at the practice matches – and tore through his teammates as if they were mere children and not heavily muscled men that played one of the most brutal sports in the world. They were afraid, no, _terrified_ of him.

And that little green– eyed shit had the galls to act nonchalant! He stewed in his anger a little more. But if he wanted to get some…

He put his shaded glasses down and smiled. The kitten looked taken aback at his sudden change of demeanor. "Oh, no reason. But," The gray eyes sparkled innocently, "I would like to know your name, if I may." The kitten blinked.

"Are you drunk?"

Agon bristled at the blunt question. "Of course I'm not!" He growled out.

Green eyes stared at him. "I just didn't hear you ask for my name. It doesn't matter, anyway, as you will forget it in… oh, half an hour. "

' _Damn.'_ Agon groused to himself. "Why would I? Your green eyes are unforgettable," he smiled disarmingly. "I just want to know the name of the person who is the owner of such beautiful orbs."

Harry stared at him incredulously. "You sure are laying it on thick," He commented dryly, as he waved the waiter for receipt. Agon grounded his teeth. That one was stubborn. Suddenly, he smirked. "Then I'll call you kitten." Wide emerald eyes stared at him. "Wha - ?" Then narrowed. "I _refuse_ to be called that!" he growled out.

Agon smirked. _'Gotcha.'_ "Then tell me your name, _kitten_ ," He drawled out, smirking triumphantly.

"No thanks, mister tomcat. Go find some pussy elsewhere." Agon choked on the air at the unrepentant answer. _"You – "_ He growled out. Harry smirked. But his smirk fell at Agon's next words. "So why did you flee that morning, kitten?"

"Oh, damn," Harry muttered. "How did– " "- I knew?" Agon finished smugly. He leaned forward. "Can you keep a secret?" Harry nodded eagerly. "So can I." Agon finished, leaning back, smirking smugly. Harry grimaced. "I fell right into that one, didn't I?" He muttered to himself. "Yup!" Agon nodded, grinning as he put the shades back on his face.

Harry sighed, irritated. "Because you are well - known for one-night stands and besides, I just didn't want to wait here for you to kindly throw me out." He answered shortly. "Ah." Agon blinked. Harry paid the waiter and stood up. "It was… _pleasure_ to chat with you, but I must be off now. "

"Kitten… at least give me your phone number, " Agon pleaded Harry looked at the man. Agon genuinely wanted to be in contact with him, but… He shook his head. "No. Besides, I am just a tourist – " He was grabbed by the arm.

"Why didn't you say so? Come on, let's go sightseeing!"

And so, Agon dragged the protesting wizard out on the sightseeing tour, with himself as a guide.

* * *

It was fun, Harry had to admit. At first, he didn't want to do anything with the dread – haired footballer, but Agon proved him that he wasn't only sex machine on two legs for women. They talked, laughed, teased and snarked at each other. Harry had bought Agon a knitted cap to hide his dreads under, and Agon returned the favor with a pair of cat ears; he laughed at Harry's incredulous grimace/pout, and he couldn't help but flash the kitten an amused smirk whenever he saw those black ears sitting on the kitten's head. They went to arcade, where Harry had beaten Agon soundly, causing him to pout. Agon had won him plushy, a purple dragon,  which got Harry blushing for some reason.

All would be well, if some morons hadn't decided the pair would be perfect punching bags just because Agon had a possessive hold onto Harry over his shoulders.

The idiots suffered. And Harry saw Agon's true nature, of being a bloodthirsty, violent beast.

Harry stared at Agon, his green eyes wide. "Kitten?" Agon asked hesitantly. It was stranger, how the man could turn entire 360 degrees – grinning with savage delight as he gave the punks the most painful lesson _ever,_ and when he finally came to his senses acted like a kicked puppy, afraid that Harry would reject him.

They stood in front of each other, stunned green eyes staring into apprehensive gray ones. And then, Harry moved.

With lightning fast reflexes, he threw the small stone past Agon's left shoulder. His aim was true – the thug collapsed on the ground, unconscious, gun clattering harmlessly on the pavement. "You missed one," Harry said dryly at Agon's disbelieving glance.

Agon blinked. Then snorted. Soon, he was laughing as if there was no tomorrow, his mirth causing Harry's lips to twitch.

Agon still called Harry 'Kitten', even if Harry had told him his name. After that thug – incident, Agon also began to persuade him to join _Phantoms_ as a reserve Quarterback. Harry refused, citing he was in USA only as a tourist; hence he wasn't qualified for being any kind of player. Agon also introduced him – reluctantly, mind you – to Sena and Yamato; Harry developed a firm carameraderie with the Eyeshield duo, much to Agon's consternation. Hermione still sulked, going as far as to move back to England. Thus, Harry was all alone in the land of dreams, and he seriously began to think about permanently staying here. The money wasn't problem, and he breezed through the NEWTS examinations, thanks to the rigorous training Snape forced upon him. Although Harry loved the wizarding world he didn't like it enough to stay in it his whole life. He had enough adventures to last him for three lifetimes, thank you very much!

And so, he found himself an apartment, and began working as a part – time zookeeper. That didn't save him from being dragged to Agon's matches though; be that practice or official ones.

His relationship with Agon progressed from tentative strangers to firm friends. In fact, Harry was the only one capable to rein in the stubborn genius, if the need arose. They bickered, argued, threw tantrums, had fantastic make-up sex –

Wait. Rewind. _Make-up sex?_

If someone would have asked them, they would have termed their relationship as friends with occasional – make that frequent – benefits.

The first time they had done it, they both had been drunk as a pair of skunks. Harry had sworn upside down he wouldn't let there be any second -or, God forbid, - third next time. But somehow, the promises had gone all down the drain.

Agon still had the occasional chick – hunt, which Harry didn't mind as much as some would think. Agon, on the other side, minded Harry's admirers very much. Sometimes, they had a huge row about the topic, as Agon was very possessive of what he claimed was his. It happened that harry was dancing with some chick which was very touchy – feely and Agon stormed across the dance floor, successfully terrorizing the spectator and making the girl cry.

Later, Harry would bonk him on the head and lecture him about being possessive, selfish jerk, which would spark a row and then would lead to the most explosive make-up session either of them ever participated in.

* * *

Harry was lounging comfortably in his seat, waiting for the match to begin. But then, he noticed something. …. Green eyes narrowed in suspicion. Of course, the other spectators didn't notice anything yet, but Harry had been trained to spot trouble and there definitely was trouble! And just five minutes before the match… Harry noticed that the _Phantoms'_ coach was decidedly nervous, and that meant:

a) Agon was stubborn

b) Agon was in pissy mood

Or c) There was serious trouble involving the team members.

Someone timidly cleared their throat. Harry turned, coming face-to-face with the assistant coach. "Oh. Hello, Yue. Is Agon throwing his temper-tantrum again?" he asked dryly, brow arching in askance. "N – Not exactly," the timid man stuttered. "Kongo – san demands you to come down." Harry blinked. "Do you know why?" he asked curiously, as he stood up. Yue cringed. "I am not allowed to tell you. Kongo-san ordered me to fetch you ASAP, though." Big brown eyes looked at Harry apologetically. Harry nodded to himself thoughtfully. "Hmm… Typical Agon," He muttered gruffly. Yue looked at him incredulously.

Heck, Agon was a nightmare to work with for every sane coach of American football out there. But the sad truth was, Agon was true, bona-fide genius at what he was doing, much to the coach's and his teammates' dismay and public delight. The only two who gave him even a remote sense of challenge was the Eyeshield duo, and even then, Agon was gaining on them bit by bit. And _that_ , in itself, was scary.

"What the fuck did you call me down for, Agon!" Harry stormed into the locker room. Agon smirked at the pissed look Harry currently was sporting on his face. He grinned a psychotic grin. "Catch." With that he tossed the bundle to Harry, who caught it with his Seeker-honed reflexes.

Harry instinctively grabbed d the bundle, and immediately, he gawped. "Are you fucking _mad_ , Agon?" He yelped out incredulously. There, on the silver and violet bundle, it was number 01 and his surname - Evans – on the back.

"Not at all," Agon spoke out lightly, "You and I know that you are good enough to be a quarterback. Matthews injured his back on the way here – "Harry lifted an eyebrow disbelievingly. " – In the car accident," Agon continued unrepentantly. "And I," Agon's eyes glinted manianically, "certainly don't intend to lose to that fucking _trash."_ That got Harry's attention like nothing else. "So… Your opponent is Clifford," He muttered out thoughtfully. Agon sneered. "And _how,_ pray tell, could I help you? Clifford is known as a tricky player, and I didn't play with you guys – not seriously, anyway," He turned to the rest of players.

Agon smirked. "Trashes, this shrimp here – " Harry sent him an irritated glare – "Don't you _dare_ " He hissed out, bristling slightly.

" – is Kitten." Agon continued unrepentantly, smirking his infuriating smirk.

Snarling, Harry marched up to the amused dread – locked fucker and thwacked him on the head. "Ow, what did you do _that_ for!" Agon complained, rubbing the bump.

Green eyes stared at him, furious. "You _know_ I don't like to be blackmailed, Agon," The slender man hissed at him, sounding like an enraged cat. Agon smirked. Harry became even more infuriated. "A - Are you really?" Someone interrupted him. Harry rolled his eyes. "Yeah, no thanks to him," he glared at the smug Agon sulkily. "Now, shall we?"

The _Crimson Tornadoes_ didn't know what hit them. Usually, Clifford's brains saved them from whatever hole they managed to get themselves into. They expected this match to be no different than usual, but the fucking dreads just had to go and fetch out the reserve quarterback nobody had known about, hadn't he? Usually, the _Phantoms_ ' lead quarterback would be Matthews, but he couldn't rein in Agon even if his life depended on it. On the contrary, this… _Evans,_ didn't give a flying shit about Agon's superiority complex and somehow, got him to operate alongside the team. Agon alone was a force to be reckoned with, but coupled with Evans…. He was beyond terrifying.

* * *

Kongo Agon was nervous. It was totally new experience – he shouldn't have been so nervous at all, just because that green – eyed trash. But the problem was, he was fonder of the mentioned trash than he thought. At first, it was only sex. Yeah, it was mind-blowing, but there was more still. The man became his acquaintance and then his closest friend, and slowly, but surely, Agon was totally ensnared within those enticing green eyes. And yet… he didn't say anything. The words that were usually spewed out of his mouth with such ease were now somehow lodged in his throat. He tried to spit them out, when Harry was asleep, but he couldn't; not aloud, anyway. At first, he tried to quench that feeling with sexing up every pretty woman, but soon, he found out it was futile endeavor. They were… too clingy, too whiny, their skin was too soft, their bodies were all wrong, their voices too high… Agon wasn't dumb. He saw how women looked at his green-eyed friend, and his gut clenched at the thought that one of those harpies might one day take his Harry away from him. Harry was _his,_ damn it!

* * *

Harry idly watched the world go by. It was a welcome change from the usual fast pace of war... or occasional match. It was funny, how Agon had manipulated him into leading the match, the jerk. But Harry repaid him for that stunt in spades. He smirked cruelly at the thought. With Agon, it all was a battle, who was better than whom, and so on. Sometimes, it made Harry tired just by thinking about it. But Agon… no matter how unbelievable it may sound… actually grew on him. Sure, he was one manipulative son of a bitch, who enjoyed crushing the so-called talentless trash under his superior abilities, and simultaneously caused Harry migraines with his stunts and continuous itch to hex him to Mars and back – Harry sourly wondered if that was what he got for annoying Snape, then it was a cruel and unusual punishment. He smiled. Even if Agon was a Trouble with capital T, he was honest – most of the time – and he stuck with his friends – namely him; so he could barely imagine his life without the arrogant ass in it. And what was more, Agon could – and would – protect himself, as he had proved Harry numerous times already. Nobody could down Agon, whether it was physical fight or sneak attack. Those fools, who actually tried it, were harshly – and painfully – discouraged from doing so ever again. But lately, Agon was… somewhat twitchy, Harry noted, frowning. It was unlike Agon to reject a good fuck. When Harry alerted him to the plethora of good chicks that followed him, he only shrugged his shoulders and muttered that he wasn't interested! Harry was gob smacked. And that continued. The only thing that convinced Harry that Agon was still Agon was his bloodlust. And even there, Agon was sharper and more merciless, not toying with his prey, but getting straight to the business.

He watched the sunset sightlessly, thinking about the enigma that was his dread – haired friend. They were free this evening, which usually meant that they would go on a chick hunt, or stayed in the house, watching the matches on TV or something.

Suddenly, a crack of Apparation sounded, immediately springing Harry into hiding.

"Harry!" A female voice shrieked out.

Inwardly, Harry groaned. "Hey, Ginny," he greeted the youngest Weasley reluctantly.

The redhead was in process of launching herself at Harry, when –

"What the fuck is going on here?" Agon's cold voice echoed in the room. Ginny yelped, surprised, and to Agon's relief, halted her… assault at Harry.

"Who the _hell_ are you!" She screeched at the pissed linebacker.

This time, Harry groaned… Loudly.

Agon sneered. It was a Snape – worthy sneer, too. "I am Kong Agon. " He eyed the flat – chested girl disdainfully. "And what the _fuck_ are you doing in my fucking flat?" He snarled out, gray eyes flashing dangerously.

Ginny sniffled primly. "What? Can't I visit my fiancé?" She returned saucily.

Agon's world shattered in that moment. He looked at Harry, searching for any sign that the redhead's words were false. To his surprise, Harry was white as a sheet, his eyes glazed with shock. That confused Agon. Harry should be happy that his fiancé visited him. Instead of that, his friend was now glaring at the redheaded female murderously.

"Ginerva Molly Weasley." Harry's voice was morphed in a poisonous hiss. "You will explain this instant, or Merlin help me…" he growled out.

Agon would have winced too if he wasn't equally incensed at the chit. Harry could be scary when he was mad. Ginny blinked. That wasn't the reaction she had hoped for. The dread – haired man was mad, and for some reason, Harry was pissed. She gulped.

"B – But…." She began hesitantly. "Y – You love me and the Ministry issued a decree that all Muggle - borns were to be married to a wizard – raised person."

Harry paled again. "Those old coots again, I see," he muttered out. "But don't worry, "Ginny chirped out, blinking for what she thought was a seductive wink at the furious wizard. "I'll take care of you – "

"What, you think I am a pet now?" Harry commented dryly.

* * *

Agon couldn't help himself. He snickered. Furious, Ginny turned to him, only to gape afterwards.

Agon seemed so… innocent, like a small kid. Harry had to hide a smirk at her dazed expression. Those who didn't know his friend were often dazed by Agon's bipolar tendencies. From Devil to Angel in less time that took human to blink…. No wonder Agon was so unpredictable.

"Wow…" the red – haired menace breathed out, stunned. Agon had to suppress a shiver at the banshee's adoration – filled stare. If he could, he would pout at Harry's smug smirk.

The witch managed to tear herself away from Agon's angelic visage. "But Harry!" She whined. The dreaded puppy-eyes didn't have any effect at the irritated wizard. "N – O. the answer is still no, and I won't change my mind about that. " Agon smirked at Harry's answer.

"Besides, he's already taken," He purred out, a shit – eating smirk on his face.

" _WHAT!"_ The banshee's shriek made their eardrums ringing painfully. "Who took my Harry from me? Tell me, _NOW!"_ She demanded, her eyes blazing with fury.

Agon smirked. "Me." He drawled out silkily. That stopped the banshee short.

"Y– You?" she choked out, her eyes wide.

" _Aah?_ You have problems with that?" Agon drawled out, smirking. "Yes!" the chit screeched out. "He should be with me! He's MINE!"

Agon's face darkened at her diatribe. "Oh, really?" He drawled out silkily. "Listen, bitch, Harry is his own person, and I won't allow you to tie him up into some fake contract you thought up to catch him!" He crackled his knuckles menacingly. Ginny scowled at him.

"It's true!" she insisted. "Our parents betrothed us at birth – "

Harry snarled. He was willing to hear her out, but that took the cake. "Is that so?" his eyes were furious. "As far as I know, there was NO such contract in the Potter vaults – and believe me, I've looked through all the contents. But you," he smirked maliciously - "dare to imply that you have a legitimate reason for marrying me. Even if you did… "He paused.

"I, Harry Jams Potter, do hereby call unto the use the Life Debt of one Ginerva Molly Weasley. I demand that she denounces all the ties - be that by family, betrothal contracts or friendship to me and don't apprehend me in any way, shape or form henceforth. So I said, so mote it is!"

Harry's voice seemed to like thunder to Agon's ears. He knew that Harry was strong, but this… this was on another level entirely. "Harry… you can't…" The desperate girl pleaded, her brown eyes brimming with tears.

Harry looked at her calmly. "Yes, I can. I'm sorry – no, I take that back. You didn't listen to me, not at all. You only saw your needs and dreams. What about me? You know what I had to go through with those idiots back home – they either praised me or shunned me – but either way, I didn't have an ounce of peace I needed for myself. You just wanted a hero, not me. You are still a kid; you were too sheltered, too far away from the war. "Agon gave a start _. 'War? What war?'_

It seemed that Harry had more secrets than he had thought.

Ginny burst into tears and Disapparated.

Agon gawped. "Where did she go?" he asked dumbly.

Harry sighed a weary sigh. "It seems that I have to give you _The Talk_." He muttered, defeated.

Agon eyed him balefully. "Yes, you should," he growled out.

* * *

Five hours later, Kong Agon was officially lost. To think that an entire civilization was hiding among the ordinary people…. He was flummoxed. But Harry had shown him the war in a nifty little bowl with silver substance, called Pensieve.

"You… really did that?" he asked quietly. He felt Harry nod against his chest mutely. Agon didn't like that Harry had hidden his past from him, but now he understood why. He understood why Harry was so twitchy at the beginning of their relationship, why he was so efficient on the field…

Harry was conditioned to be a survivor. And he, Agon, didn't help to reduce the pressure on his green – eyed lover.

"Are you… angry with me?" Harry whispered.

"Hn." Agon grunted out. "I should be… but I understand exactly why you did what you did. I only have one question." He felt Harry tense.

"Y – Yes?" Harry asked hesitantly. He cursed his voice for sounding so small.

Agon smiled. "Will you stay with me?"

"Huh?" Harry blinked. "What – "

"I would like to keep you anyway," the dread – haired man continued gruffly, his gray eyes serious.

Harry's eyebrows arched. Inwardly, he was so relieved, he could cry. "Keep me?" Instead of light, teasing voice, it came out as something squeaky and high.

"Yes, keep you. As in, for myself. No fiancés allowed." Harry's snort made him smile. "Like a pet?" Harry teased him.

"Not a pet… "Agon grimaced. "God knows I am horrible with them."

At that remark, Harry couldn't help but laugh. A true, heartfelt laughter that made Agon pout. But he smiled into Harry's hair. "Well, shrimp," he drawled out. "Shall I take that as yes?" Harry nodded, smiling. "I only have one condition. " Agon eyed him warily.

"I cook," Harry finished cheekily. "Why you!" Agon growled playfully. And thus, the tickle war began.

Since then, the relationship between them was better than ever. Harry was relieved he could talk to Agon freely, without having to censor his speech or actions. Agon was especially fascinated with Quidditch, and he was in awe with Harry's ability on the broom. But he still liked the American football more, although he wouldn't mind trying out as a Beater, if he could.

Harry sighed a long –suffering sigh. Half an hour ago, he had received an invitation to Bill's wedding to Fleur. And of course, they had begged him to attend the whole shebang.

He heard the door slam shut. Ah… Agon was home. Some shuffling later, Agon came into the kitchen, embracing the smaller male around the waist.

"Hello, kitten," Agon purred out, nuzzling his nose into Harry's wild, crimson – streaked mane.

Despite his troubled mind, Harry smiled. "Hello, dragon," he replied, his left hand tangling in the soft purple dreadlocks. He loved to play with Agon's hair; much to the latter's amusement. "You hungry?" He inquired, green eyes meeting gray ones. "Mm. Yeah. " Agon smirked. "Only if you are dessert." Harry chuckled.

"Insatiable," He teased the dread – head fondly, shivering at Agon's evil chuckle. The letter fluttered off the kitchen desk lazily, forgotten in the aftermath of heated kisses.

Agon snarled, irritated. "Whoever invented those Portkeys better be fucking _dead,_ else I will go Hiruma on their asses." Harry choked with laughter. "Oh… Agreed." Just like Harry, Agon had found out he detested the evil little things called Portkeys with passion. God forbid if Hiruma got one of them in his hands. Or… maybe not. Agon's evil grin didn't particularly reassure the people that came to greet the duo.

The twins eyed the… strange… guest… apprehensively. It didn't particularly reassure them that the aforementioned guest arrived with Harry. He was tall, had good build, interesting blue shades and undoubtedly, his choice of hairstyle was guaranteed to drive one Molly Weasley up the wall. Still… he seemed psychotic… and not in a good way. They shivered, as the man looked at them, thirst for blood clearly seen in his eyes.

"Um, Harry?" One of the twins asked timidly. Harry turned around, smiling. "Oh, hey, Gred, Forge. Long time no see…" the twins grinned, relieved at Harry's good-natured greeting. But before they could glomp their secret benefactor, a possessive arm wrapped itself around Harry's waist, stopping them in the middle of pounce.

" _Aah?_ Did you _want_ something?" Agon drawled out, his voice dangerously silky. Harry had to suppress the snort at the twins' chalk – white faces. Heh… Agon had that kind of impression on people – and Harry never tired of watching people gawping over Agon's lightning –fast changes from badass to a good boy.

"Oh, and he's my boyfriend, Kongo Agon. Agon, they are the infamous twins I have told you about," Harry introduced him. Agon gave them a curt nod. "These trashes are brothers of the banshee bitch that broke in out apartment?" He asked, smirking.

The twins became red with anger. Harry just groaned, face palming. Yup, typical Agon.

"Agon…" he sighed. Agon eyed him unrepentantly. "What? I tell the things like I see them," he grumbled out. The twins blinked. Harry sighed again. Oh joy of having to explain… _again_ …

"Two weeks before, Ginny Apparated into our home, and tried to persuade me into marrying her," He said sardonically. "I had to use a Life Debt she owed me – "

The listeners inhaled sharply. "Life Debt?" Charlie asked, his voice trembling with shock. Harry nodded firmly. "I've had enough of her fangirlish tendencies to last me a lifetime. She saw only 'Boy –Who-Survived', and not me, Harry. She went even so far as to forge the Betrothal Contract. "The Weasleys saw Agon stiffen at the mention of the loathed paperwork, looking like a caged beast. The twins immediately sobered. "We knew she liked you, but going so far as to forge the Contract…. "George muttered, horrified at their foolish little sister's doings. "She's lucky you didn't press charges…" Harry nodded resignedly at the remark. "Ron is going hit the roof," He told the listeners flatly. "Not to mention Mum and Ginny…" added Fred, his freckles in stark contrast with paleness of his face.

"Don't worry, we have your back. I just hope your lover boy here is useful, "Charlie eyed Agon lazily. Harry chuckled. "Don't worry, I trust him. He's the best damn thing that happened to me… Ever. "He finished, blushing slyly at the proclamation. Agon grinned smugly at hearing Harry's words. Inside, he was touched. Harry wasn't big on words. Heck, most of the time they teased or pissed off each other than doing any lovey-dovey crap. It was an interesting change for Agon; for once, he didn't have to hold back his nature. He could be mean, he could be cruel, he could be violent and insensitive prick – hell, he could be a total animal, but Harry was there with him, no sugarcoating his words or deeds. If he did something stupid, Harry told him in no uncertain terms.

The sex was fantastic, too.

But Agon had learned to appreciate the simpler joys of life, too. Oftentimes, he found himself as a companion to Harry when they were watching dusk or dawn or stars; and the learned to love their walks alongside the beach, listening to the sea. He got used to Harry using him as a makeshift pillow after sex, and waking up curled around the smaller man. Harry's dry humor and quick wit never did cease to amuse him; and yet, he liked their talks about random things too.

Harry didn't hold him back; instead, he did opposite. Agon was free to go wherever and however he wished – but somehow, all those things lost their shine greatly when he found out that Harry wasn't with him to enjoy them. Because he was free, he always returned to Harry. He wasn't met with accusations or tears. Harry just quirked a sardonic eyebrow at his sometimes bloody, sometimes shagged appearance, and that was it.

But, Agon had found out that open relationship was a bitch… Especially with Harry's new friends. Harry was _HIS,_ damn it! Those trashes didn't have any right to touch what was his!

The dragons were possessive creatures when it came to things or people they considered to be worthy enough to be theirs.

Agon was no different.

The twins eyed him calculatingly. "Oh – ho… Forge, me thinks we have a courter for our little brother's hand on our hands, " The first twin drawled out, hazel eyes sparkling with malicious light. Suddenly, Agon felt afraid.

"Indeed we do, Gred," the other smirked. Yup… Agon gulped. _Very_ afraid. Just what had he gotten himself into?

* * *

Harry was greeted enthusiastically by Remus and heavily pregnant Tonks. Molly fussed over him as usual, exclaiming he was still too skinny, and proceeded to try to stuff him with her homemade pumpkin pie. Percy greeted him amiably – the family life had done the wonders for usually pompous third eldest Weasley. Penelope was holding their firstborn, Mathilde, nicknamed Matty. The little girl was a cutie, what with her strawberry red hair and cherubic face with large blue eyes. She was a quiet girl, and to Harry's surprise, she had taken an immediate liking to him. The twins teased him about being a cradle-robber, much to Agon's amusement. Harry rolled his eyes good – naturedly, smiling slightly as he returned the pouting child to her mother. Ron was Ron as usual, even being with Hermione, he shamelessly drooled over Gabrielle, who had grown up into quite a stunning girl. Shame she had set her eyes on Charlie, who didn't mind her attentions one bit. Hermione didn't look exactly happy; Harry got a hunch she would be another McGonagall in the making in a few years. Agon was being Agon; his charismatic, golden self. Much to the twins' disbelief and Harry's amusement, Agon got the Weasley matriarch wrapped around his pinky finger, before they could spell Quidditch. No woman was left out of his  charm

Harry should have been irritated at Agon's behavior. Especially with so many Veelas milling around his boyfriend.

To tell the truth, one small part of his brains screamed at him for being stupid enough to leave Agon unattended in company of unnaturally beautiful females that didn't have a snowball's chance in Hell to reject Agon's seductive moves.

However, he'd learned to ignore it, much to the bafflement of all gathered. When Hermione commented on Agon being apparently unfaithful to Harry in front of his very eyes, Harry snorted.

"I am not his ball and chain, Hermione," He explained her bluntly. "When I agreed to be his boyfriend, I knew about that. " Hermione blinked at him owlishly. "Why do you let him walk all over you, then?" She demanded her voice shrill. Harry winced at the sound. "I do not! " He protested. "Besides, even if he flirts with them, I trust him to come back to me, at his own will. Not because of some stupid obligations or morale. I have no need for sappy romantic confessions or the likes; as long as I'm with him, even if only as a friend, I am happy. "

That shut her up. The Veelas looked at Harry with respect, while Agon approached him. Harry smiled at the feeling of being embraced, letting the warmth of Agon's body soak into his skin. "You really are fucking nuts, Kitten," Agon murmured into his ear, with Harry shivering at the moist breath that caressed his sensitive skin. Humming slightly, he nodded. "I wouldn't have chosen you if I wasn't," He snarked back.

Agon chuckled a low, sexy chuckle. "Hmm. I liked you then, what with your sharp claws and all," He nuzzled possessively into Harry's hair. Harry growled. "You were being a fucking arse then," He scowled at the dread – head sulkily. "Agon grinned a wolfish grin. "Yup. " He chirped. " And don't you forget it!"

Harry smiled a sharp smile at the man. "Oh, I won't…. You remind me of that particular fact every day, anyway."

Their banter had the witnessed gawping at them. Molly looked as if she would faint, the twins and Remus were snickering like mad. Tonks was blushing heavily, along with Hermione and Gabrielle, while the others eyed the pair with shocked or scandalized expressions on their faces.

The boding ceremony was beautiful. Fleur fairly glowed in her wedding dress, and Bill was as proud a groom as one could be. Gabrielle and Ginny were maids of honor, but all agreed that this was truly Fleur's day.

Surprisingly, Agon wasn't caught in Veela's allure, along with Harry; even if it held the other men in thrall until their better halves snapped them out of their little trances.

Agon watched the ceremony in interest; he was especially awed at the magics that bound the happy couple. It was a truly sight to behold, and he knew that the pair would be together forever. He just wished… for a special someone to be with him forever, too. Especially when that special someone happened to stand on his left side, green eyes glistening with tears on the behalf of the happy couple.

Did we mention that dragons were possessive of their possessions?

When the bride threw the bouquet, it landed in Harry's lap. Agon smiled at Harry's flustered spluttering at the twins' good-natured teasing. He even threatened to throw the thing at them, with twins ducking in mock-fear behind amused Remus and Tonks.

Agon was watching the evening sky lazily, when he heard someone approach him. "Hello," the amber-eyed man smiled at Agon amiably.

Agon eyed the werewolf lazily. "Yo. What are you doing here?" Remus smiled. "I wanted to talk with you." Agon sighed. Another one. Oh, _joy._

"Hn." Agon grunted. The werewolf watched the shades-wearing youth carefully. His inner beast nagged him to proceed carefully around this one, which baffled him immensely. The man was a Muggle, and therefore harmless, right? Except of being shameless flirt and courteous against women, he wasn't a danger, right?

However, all his senses screamed at Remus that this man was an indisputable Alpha, if he ever saw one.

Looking into his eyes, Remus was jolted with the predatory gleam in those gray orbs. He was uncomfortably reminded of a Thunderbird - a vicious avian species, carnivorous and had a very quick temper, along with a vicious streak mile wide. It was said that it was safer to egg on a nesting Hungarian Horntail and escape without a scratch, than piss off a Thunderbird and get out in one piece. Remus gulped.

"Um… What are your intentions with Harry?" The werewolf asked bravely. Those gray eyes pinned him down. "H's mine." Agon said simply. Remus gawped unceremoniously. "Whuh?"

Agon turned to him completely. A simple black T – shirt clung to his body, showing off the muscles underneath the fabric. Faded blue jeans ripped on the left thigh and comfortable sandals on feet. The fuchsia-colored, dreadlocked mane hung down just a little past the man's wide shoulders. And a simple platinum chain as a necklace around his neck.

Remus gulped. Agon looked badass, and he knew it. "But – "He protested. Agon sighed. He was fed up with everyone interrogating him about his intentions with Harry. _'One more person,_ ' He swore internally, ' _and the blood will run.'_

"Listen, wolf," He grunted, not caring about werewolf's flinch at the crude address. "I don't care who the fuck are you. You could be a fucking God, and it would mean shit to me. You may be Harry's last link to his parents, but that doesn't mean I would allow you to nose around our relationship. But for your sake, I will explain it to you in three simple words _. He. Is. Mine._ Any trash that would dare to lay their grubby paws on him, I will _annihilate_ them. _"_ The last sentence, Agon practically snarled into Remus' terrified face. "Tell the others to quit bothering us with their overprotective squawking. It goes on my nerves, and if I hear someone whine about it one more time…" He crackled his knuckles. "There will be blood." He said simply. Remus nodded hastily, simply too terrified to speak.

* * *

"Harry, mate, " Ron began, munching on the chicken leg noisily. Harry eyed his so-called best friend in disgusted awe. "For Merlin's sake, Ron, swallow before you speak!" Apparently Ron still had the manners of a caveman while it came to food… Unlike Harry, who decided against working any magic-related jobs, Ron had pursued the career of an Auror. The training had done some good for him; he practically towered over Harry with his 6.1 feet, and was appropriately muscled. A man would think he would be a chick – magnet, however it wasn't the case.

Ron rolled his eyes, but obliged. "What did you want to ask me about?" Harry inquired, an eyebrow arched. Uncomfortably, the bulky redhead shuffled in his seat. "Well, yes… I was wondering when'd you get back together with Ginny." He eyed Harry hopefully.

Harry sighed. _'This will get ugly… and fast.'_ He thought to himself sourly.

"Sorry, Ron, " he deadpanned flatly. "We're over."

As expected, Ron spluttered. "B - But why?" Harry cringed at the sight of bits and crumbs of food flying out from Ron's mouth. "Because I don't like her that way." Harry growled out, annoyed.

"Besides, I am already in relationship with Agon. " Ron's eyes bugged out. "You WHAT!" He shrieked out, his face purpling up, reminding Harry of his uncle Vernon.

Harry was becoming irritated with his best friend's behavior. "You are a… a… _FAG!_ " Ron accused him loudly.

By now, all attention switched to them.

Agon's eyes narrowed. He was used to media, but since he had came here with Harry, those… Wizards… were nosing around his relationship with Harry so much, it wasn't even funny.

Wherever they had gone, Agon felt inquisitive eyes on his back, and his fists began to itch something terrible, and he sorely wished he could teach those fuckers a lesson.

And just now, Ron fucking Weasel made a grave mistake of

a) insulting Harry

and

b) pissing Agon off. Neither option was particularly healthy for the idiots, dumb enough to lit the ire of the duo.

" _Aah?_ Did you _say_ something?" Agon drawled out, crackling his knuckles. His face stretched from a small, pleasant smile, to a bloodthirsty grin. The wizards around him shuffled nervously, unnerved by his behavior.

Ron, being Ron, was still a doofus. True, he had grown tall and muscled, but Agon trashed guys like him for breakfast, and he wasn't even winded.

"Ron! Stop this shameful behavior this instant!" Molly demanded. But Ron was blind and deaf to all except that filthy Muggle who dared to mock him, the top Auror Trainee and a renowned war hero!

" _Harry!"_ Hermione shrieked into Harry's ear, making him wince at the loud volume. "Stop them!" Harry eyed her as if she was mad to demand that of him. Who in their right mind -

But Ron already charged toward Agon, intending to send the dread – haired fucker on the floor. Painfully.

However, he hadn't counted on Agon's reflexes. "Wuh?" He eyed the empty air dumbly. He was so sure he –

And then, his side exploded with agony.

The women screamed, and men cried out in surprise. Wizards were unused to solve the matters any differently than with wizards' duel. So this… _brawl_ was completely unexpected. … Well, not by Harry's standards.

Harry sighed. Judging by their expressions, the fight will be long, bloody and tedious. He cast a protective barrier around the two brawlers and settled to wait.

By the end of the brawl there was no wizard that would ever make the mistake of thinking Muggles as 'harmless'. Agon had been brutal - Ron ended with broken nose, three left ribs clearly broken, along with his right kneecap and twisted shoulder, plus his left broken wrist, with badly bruised stomach and back. And the crème de la crème – Agon kneed him into groin sometime during the brawl. But the scariest thing was, the match lasted only half an hour, and Agon wasn't even winded!

* * *

Agon grinned a small, bloodthirsty grin as he crouched at the redhead's level.

"In all honesty, "He began," you are a fucking waste of time and space." He grabbed Ron's chin, squeezing it harshly, getting a pitiful gurgle from Ron. " I can't believe that Harry praised you as one of the best strategists." He snorted at the thought. "Honestly, I am surprised that he deemed you worthy of his friendship." Ron shuddered at the look in those gray eyes.

It was a look of an animal, predator eyeing its prey, deciding what to do with it. The primal force behind those eyes scared – no, terrified him.

Because. He. Had. Royally. Fucked. Up.

"You are trash." Agon paused, then smirked cruelly. "No. I take that back. You are _worse_ than trash," he sneered at the cowering redhead.

"Did you even _LISTEN_ to Harry, just _why_ he decided like he had?" He cocked his head mock – curiously. "Or did you, in your awesome wisdom, jumped to conclusions, like an idiot you are?"

Harry blushed at Agon's tirade. "Agon – "He tried to stop his furious lover.

Agon eyed him, shaking his head. "No, Harry. I don't care about them. I understand why you are trying to protect this _bitch_ – " He sneered out the last word, " - but you owe them fucking _nothing._ This _trash_ ," He stood up, swiftly kicking whimpering Ron into the side," is the last straw.

Harry's mouth snapped shut. Now, the guests were becoming seriously curious.

Agon sneered at those vultures that dared to call themselves better than ordinary people. "Firstly, Harry is in a relationship with _me_ , and if anyone of you trashes has a problem with it, I don't mind convincing… them, like I did with him." He eyed cowering Ron disdainfully. "Any objections?" When no one spoke up, he continued. "Good. Harry and I were together for almost a year, give or take a few months. It had been all good, until this _bitch_ ," He growled at the rapidly paling Ginny – " Apparated in our apartment, introduced herself as Harry's fiancé as per his parents' supposed wishes. " The crowd gasped and murmured.

Agon grinned a vicious grin. "However, Harry denied the Betrothal Contract, as he had already gone over all the documents pertaining the Potter family before he had left England, and the Goblins mentioned nothing about that particular Contract. " The crowd became deathly silent. Ginny tried to sneak away, but a growling Remus put her under Petrificus. "Continue," he snarled out, usually gentle brown eyes were now vicious yellow.

Agon nodded at the werewolf curtly. "Because she still bothered Harry, despite of him telling her to leave him alone, Harry had decided to activate a Life Debt. "

 _"WHAT!"_ Molly shrieked. The crowd was now in an uproar. "He demanded of her to denounce all ties to him, be that by family, betrothal contracts or friendship, and she is also prohibited to apprehend him in any way, shape or form henceforth." Agon finished the story.

"Ginny… Is that true?" Arthur asked quietly. All the eyes turned to watch the girl, who gulped and slowly nodded.

Ron also watched his little sister, bewildered, shocked, dazed and betrayed. The Contracts were a serious business, and to forge one… was unforgivable.

Especially if the Contract in question was a Betrothal one.

It was forbidden to forge them with a good reason. The Contracts were dangerous, because if the stipulations in a particular contract weren't fulfilled, the offending party lost their magic… painfully. The worst case was death.

Harry sighed at the fearful glances people were sending to him. "Remus, I am curious. Was it true that the Ministry ordered all the Wizardborns to marry Muggleborns? "He asked quietly.

The wolf blinked, stunned. "What on Earth - ?"

"No, it's not, " Percy spoke up, pale as a ghost. "Of course, there had been speculations, but nothing serious. "

"Oh, good, " Harry sighed with a relief. "I was really afraid for a second there. " He eyed the redheaded witch curiously. "But who on Earth would trick her into thinking such, then?"

* * *

The wedding reception was fairly quiet. The revelation of Ginny's duplicity had everyone on edge. The Weasleys were lucky that Harry hadn't demanded harsher reparations than he already did. Ron avoided Agon as if he were a Dementor. He had tried to apologize to Harry, but Agon refused to let the weasel go anywhere near the green-eyed wizard. Hermione didn't even try.

They had finally arrived back to their home. Agon could never understand how they were in front of the Burrow, bidding their farewell, but the next moment, they were home, in their brightly-lit house, while in England was a dark night.

He caught the tired wizard into his embrace. Apparating across such distance was no mean feat – in fact, Harry was probably the only one who could do it without splinching himself and with a Muggle passenger on board to boot.

"Harry?" he asked quietly. Harry only grunted and curled into him, making Agon smile slightly.

His little kitten…

Harry only grumbled a little when Agon carried him to their bed, and then proceeded to strip him off of the ridiculous wizarding garments, until he was naked, and tucked him under feathery light and warm covers.

But he didn't feel complete, not until Agon joined him, all warmth and silk and spice, his own personal dragon. He smiled in his dreams, feeling safe and loved.

Agon woke up in his bed, alone. Blinking stupidly, he slowly recounted the happenings of the previous evening… or morning? Ah, fuck, to hell with the time zones, anyway. What was important, was that his kitten was away somewhere. Agon growled. That was unacceptable.

Until his nose alerted him to the delicious aroma of spiced rice and chunks of fish, marinated in sweet – sour sauce. He couldn't help but salivate. Harry was _GOD_ of cooking, no doubt!

And there he went, with a gentle smile on his lips, carrying the tray with deliciously smelling food, along with Agon's favorite drink, chilled vodka with bitter lemon added. Actually, it was Harry that hooked Agon on the stuff.

Agon grunted, but smiled back. "Thanks," he told the petite man quietly. "Care to join me?" He saw Harry about to protest, but somehow, Harry changed his mind and sidled to Agon, clad only in Agon's loose purple boxers.

They ate together, occasionally feeding each other, as the sun was slowly setting into the ocean.

Before long, the meal was finished, and Harry cuddled into Agon once again.

"Kitten?" Agon prompted. Harry grunted. "What?" He growled out, annoyed that Agon interrupted the silence.

"Do you…" Agon hesitated. Harry finished it for him. "Regret it?"

Agon nodded mutely.

Harry was scarily perceptive, especially with Agon. At first, it annoyed Agon something fierce. But when they became friends, it only amused, and occasionally, irked him.

Harry knew him too damn well, better than anyone else, even Hiruma. Sometimes, it was a plus. But since they had been together, it also frustrated Agon to no end.

Harry owned him, but Agon didn't own Harry. Not that he wouldn't dare to. Just-… Harry never did tell him the L word…not ever. But to be honest, he didn't speak it out, either.

However, after that… fiasco… he was unsure. He had forced Harry to come clean with the shit that bitch had attempted to trap him into.

Surprisingly, Harry was quiet when Agon retold the entire thing, and Agon didn't like how the petite man's eyes dulled.

He felt Harry sigh. "Partly, yeah. Not for me, but more for them. If I hadn't – "

"Oh _no,_ you don't." Agon interrupted. His gray eyes narrowing dangerously. "It wasn't your fault. _None_ of it was your fault. If they want to be stupid, let them be. "Harry eyed him half – irritated and half – thankfully. " "Uh… Thanks. "He grunted out. "But even so, I still feel guilty. " Agon rolled his eyes, exasperated, making Harry chuckle feebly at his gesture.

The sunset was magnificent, gold mixing in with oranges, red and violets, and steadily darkening blues of the sky.

Agon inhaled. It was all or nothing. "Kitten?" He inquired.

"What, dragon?" Agon smiled at Harry's nickname for him. Harry was close – mouthed as why he called Agon that, but he hinted that it had nothing to do with Agon's tattoo. "I want to… ask you something." Agon gulped. "Green eyes slanted up to him, as Harry quirked an eyebrow."You just did. But I am feeling generous, so ask away. "Agon chuckled at Harry's snarky attitude. Anyone else, and he would have thrashed them for their impudence. But not Harry. Never his Harry. Never his beautiful kitten.

"Harry, I never want to let you go. So… Be mine?" Harry gawped, dumbfounded. Finally he found his with about him. "Agon, I – I – " Agon lightly cuffed his head. "Just say yes or no, dumbass," His voice grew harsher, but Harry still smiled. "Only if you'll be mine. I… Love you, Agon."

He was sure he was red as a lobster, and made a move to hide his face into Agon's chest – but Agon stopped him.

Agon couldn't help but smile, and then grin silly at Harry's confession. Harry scowled at his expression, but Agon could easily discern the relief in those bejeweled green eyes he had fallen in love with. "Don't expect me to pump your ego so frequently," Harry threatened him in an embarrassed growl. Agon nodded, chuckling lightly. "I wouldn't dream of it, Kitten," He drawled out. "You are mine now, anyway. Love you too," he added, cheeks blushing.

Harry beamed and rewarded Agon with a small kiss. "My dragon, "He breathed out in bemusement.

Agon quirked an eyebrow. "Why do you call me dragon?" Harry smiled. Because you remind me of them. Majestic, possessive, violent, grouchy, faithful… and one of a kind." Agon made an aggrieved noise. "Stop the sap before I melt!"

Harry's laughter at Agon's expense was cut short as Agon kissed him stupid. Not that he minded, anyway.

**_/OWARI/END/_ **

 


End file.
